In the prior art, with development of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, cache servers are deployed on edge gateways at various locations in a content delivery network (CDN). With scheduling by a central platform, user equipment (UE) may access a nearby cache server of the edge cache servers at various locations. Generally, the UE accesses the Internet through a base station, a serving gateway (SGW), and a packet data network gateway (PGW). In a case of a single packet data network (PDN) connection, the UE is connected to the Internet through the PGW. When a target server to be accessed by a general packet radio service tunneling protocol user plane (GTPU) packet sent by the UE is a server deployed on another GW different from the PGW, the GTPU packet needs to be transmitted to the target server through the base station, the SGW, the PGW, and the GW. This packet transmission path causes route recurvation, which is not conducive to network resource saving.